sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of natural horror films
Natural horror (also known as creature features) is a subgenre of horror films that features natural forces, typically in the form of animals or plants, that pose a threat to human characters. Though killer animals in film have existed since the release of The Lost World in 1925, two of the first motion pictures to garner mainstream success with a "nature run amok" premise were The Birds, directed by Alfred Hitchcock and released in 1963; and Jaws, directed by Steven Spielberg and released in 1975. Following Jaws, numerous horror films of a similar narrative were produced, including Grizzly (1976), Piranha (1978), and Alligator (1980). Today, natural horror films are still produced, with varying tones, such as Birdemic: Shock and Terror (2008) and The Shallows (2016). Amphibians *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' (1954; Gill-man) Arachnids *''Arachnophobia'' (1990; spiders) *''Big Ass Spider!'' (2013; giant spider) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002; giant spiders) *''Kingdom of the Spiders'' (1977; tarantulas) Birds *''Beaks: The Movie'' (1987) *''The Birds'' (1963; flocks of vicious gulls, crows, sparrows and other birds) **''The Birds II: Land's End'' (1994) *''KAW'' (2007; ravens) Fish Piranhas *''Piranha'' (1978; genetically enhanced piranhas) *''Piranha 3D'' (2010; prehistoric piranhas) Sharks *''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999; large genetically engineered shortfin mako sharks) *''Jaws'' (1975; large great white shark) *''The Reef'' (2010; great white shark) Insects Ants *''Empire of the Ants'' (1977; giant ants) *''The Naked Jungle'' (1954) *''Phase IV'' (1974; intelligent ants) *''Them!'' (1954; giant ants) Bees *''The Deadly Bees'' (1966) *''Killer Bees'' (1974) *''The Swarm'' (1978) *''Deadly Invasion: The Killer Bee Nightmare (1995) Cockroaches *Mimic'' (1997, evolved genetically engineered cockroaches) Mammals Bats *''Nightwing'' (1979; vampire bats) *''Bats'' (1999; genetically altered bats) Bears *''Grizzly'' (1976; grizzly bear) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007; grizzly bear) *''Into the Grizzly Maze'' (2014; grizzly bear) *''Prophecy'' (1979; mutant bear) Canines *''The Breed'' (2006; feral dogs) *''Cujo'' (1983; St. Bernard with rabies) *''Frozen'' (2010; gray wolves) *''The Pack'' (1977; feral dogs) Felines *''Maneater'' (2007; Bengal tiger) Primates *''King Kong'' (1933; abnormally large gorilla-like ape) Rats *''Deadly Eyes'' (1982; also known as The Rats) *''Graveyard Shift'' (1990) *''Of Unknown Origin'' (1983) **''Willard'' (2003) Whales *''Orca'' (1977; killer whale) Other mammals *''Black Sheep'' (2006; genetically engineered killer sheep) *''Night of the Lepus'' (1972; giant rabbits) Mollusks *''Slugs'' (1988; abnormally large killer black slugs) Octopuses *''Tentacles'' (1977; giant octopus) Reptiles Alligators and crocodiles *''Alligator'' (1980; giant alligator) **''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Croc'' (2007; saltwater crocodile) *''Lake Placid'' (1999; abnormally large saltwater crocodile) *''Primeval'' (2007; Gustave the crocodile) *''Rogue'' (2007; giant crocodile) Dinosaurs *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' (1953; Rhedosaurus) *''Godzilla'' (1954; irradiated Godzillasaurus) Snakes *''Silent Predators'' (1999) Other reptiles *''The Relic'' (1997) *''Reptilicus'' (1961) *''Zarkorr! The Invader'' (1996) Plants *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1978; killer tomatoes) *''The Day of the Triffids'' (1962; man-eating plants) *''The Ruins'' (2008; vines) Worms *''Blood Beach'' (1982; giant worm) *''Squirm'' (1976) Miscellaneous *''Day of the Animals'' (1977; various animals) *''The Food of the Gods'' (1976; various animals) *''Frogs'' (1972; various animals) See also * List of disaster films * List of eco-horror films * List of films featuring giant monsters References Category:Natural horror films Category:Disaster films Natural Horror Category:Monster movies